


Stay

by Siberianskys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Stay

Sam pushed through the crush of people. He didn't understand how anyone could find this kind of place fun; the combination of strobe lights and pulsing music made him so woozy and nauseous that he was beginning to feel seasick. A sad smile softened the hard line of his mouth as he looked around through the thick layer of purple smoke at the alternatively dressed revelers. Jess would have laughed at him and called him a stick-in-the-mud before pushing him out on the dance floor and rubbing against him like a cat in heat--she would have loved this place.

"Wander into the wrong bar, college boy?"

Jumping at the familiar, husky voice too close to his ear, Sam turned to give Dean a dirty look and a harsh word, but staring into this new version of his brother's face, he forgot what he was going to say.

"Just tryin' to blend in," Dean said, his blood red painted lips twisted into a bawdy smirk. "Come on, Sammy, I'll buy you a drink," Dean yelled, tugging on the hem of his brother's hoodie.

Allowing himself to be pulled through the throng, Sam stared at the expanse of pale skin between the tops of his brother's tall combat boots and the hem of his kilt. Who was he kidding? Dean was wearing a black and red plaid skirt that was doing some interesting things to his ass as he walked. Dean was also wearing a tight black t-shirt with red writing that Sam hadn't quite been able to read before his brother had turned around. Except for the borrowed fireman's clothes and maybe the priest's collar, he'd never seen Dean take to a disguise with quite so much relish.

"Doesn't look like your type," the leggy blonde in a corseted, jeweled gown said to Dean as she stepped away from the empty booth.

"What he lacks in imagination he more than makes up for with enthusiasm," Dean said, grinning.

Sam pulled his head away as Dean ruffled his hair.

"You guys enjoy your night," the blonde said, before disappearing into the crowd.

Dean slid into the booth. When Sam didn't follow suit, he raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't we be mingling or something?" Sam asked.

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Hello--find the malevolent spirit. Burning and salting. You know, the family business," Sam said.

"Forget to check your voice mail again," Dean said.

"You found it already?" Sam asked.

"False alarm. A couple of over zealous club owners trying to drum up some business. Claire said a new place on the other side of town was luring away the usual crowd."

"Claire?"

"Yeah, the chick holding our table."

"Come on let's get out of here then."

"And waste all this," Dean said, holding out his arms.

"Don't you get to play dress-up enough the rest of the year?" Sam moaned.

"Not looking this hot."

"You always think you look hot," Sam said.

"Not my fault I got all the looks in the family. Stop being such a girl and go get us a couple of beers," Dean said, shoving a twenty into Sam's hand.

"You better be here when I get back and not prowling for--"

"Come on, lighten up, Sammy. It's Halloween."

"I hate Halloween," Sam grumbled.

Dean chuckled.

***

"You're pretty," Sam said, staring a little glassy-eyed at Dean. "You should wear eyeliner more often. Makes your eyes look really, really green."

"Lightweight. What is that? Your third beer? No wonder you can't get laid, ya geek." Dean's laugh died off as Sam licked his lips and looked dejectedly down at the table. "Sammy?"

"That wasn't meant to be a come-on?" Sam asked, nodding toward Dean's tight, black t-shirt, emblazed with the words "Sin Like You Mean It" in bright red. "I thought..."

Dean didn't know how to respond. Sam hadn't shown any interest in rekindling their pre-Stanford relationship when they reunited over a year ago.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "I--"

Dean reached across the table and awkwardly patted the back of his brother's hand. "I thought you didn't want--"

Sam turned his hand over and grabbed Dean's fingers in tight grip. "It was too hard. It felt like I was cheating on Jess. God, Dean, I miss us."

Dean picked-up his beer and gulped down the remains then slammed the mug onto the table top. "Let's get out of here."

***

Sam pushed Dean into the motel room door and fumbled the key into the lock as he kissed him deeply on the mouth. The door finally opened and they stumbled into the dark room. Tossing the keys onto the table, Sam turned back and looked hungrily at his brother.

Dean took the hem of his shirt in his hands and tugged it over his head. Sam's hands trapped his when he reached for the button on his skirt.

"Leave it," Sam said, stepping closer, wrapping his arm around Dean's neck and pulling him close. With his other hand, he bunched a handful of plaid material at Dean's waist, baring his lower body.

Sam smiled at Dean's flushed cheeks. It took a lot to make his brother blush. Taking his hand from Dean's neck, he rested it on the swell of his ass.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a hard sigh.

"You gonna let me fuck you?" Sam asked against Dean's ear. He held him tighter when he felt Dean shudder.

"Whatever you want, Sammy," Dean whispered, turning his face in his brother's neck and running his tongue along the pulse point.

Sam slid his hand between Dean's thighs. Feeling him tense, he moved his hand up to his lower back.

"It's okay," Dean said.

Kissing Dean's temple, he rocked him gently.

"Sam," Dean growled.

Letting go of Dean's skirt, he trapped his brother's face between both of his hands and stared into his eyes.

Dean adverted his gaze, biting his lower lip so hard that Sam was afraid that he was going to draw blood.

"Will you do something for me?" Sam asked.

"An--"

"No, Dean, I want you to tell me what you want." Walking his brother to the end of the bed, he crawled up Dean's body as he lay back, looking up at the ceiling. Resting his cheek under Dean's chin, his brother massaged his scalp like he did after a particularly bad vision.

"I want--I just want you not to leave." Dean whispered.


End file.
